


the, like, werewolf girl

by daHanci



Series: wolfish tendencies [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Kylo Doesn't Know What The Fuck He's Doing, Memes, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kylo Ren, Trans Male Character, Trans Phasma, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daHanci/pseuds/daHanci
Summary: Kylo chewed on his pencil and thought about the werewolf girl who’d taken his shirt.Kylo considers the werewolf girl he met in a ficlet I wrote a while ago and never edited. I just wanted to write something cute for tumblr user @adamn-driver's birthday, because one thing Anna and I share in common is our love of Star Wars fic, so why not some trans guy Kylo pining after beautiful trans girl Phasma?Might be expanded upon, might end up pulling forth the original werewolf!Phasma x Kylo story from deep within the recesses of my Google Docs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamn-driver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=adamn-driver).



> Look. I know not a lot of people like Phasma/Kylo. I entreat everyone to try at least one fic, because the dynamic genuinely is one worth exploring, and if you want to ship Kylo with people, Phasma is as good a person as any.
> 
> Happy birthday, Anna! I hope you'll enjoy this rarepair fic in lieu of the fantastic cake you deserve. May you meet many werewolf girls (and boys, and nonbinary pals) and have as many shirtless adventures with them as you please.

Kylo chewed on his pencil and thought about the werewolf girl who’d taken his shirt.

 

Not that he  _ minded,  _ obviously. It had been the defining experience of his life. He’d practically died. He’d die right now, if it meant the the werewolf girl would come back and so much as breathe at him again.

 

But the shirt. Yes. She’d taken his shirt (well, he’d  _ given  _ it to her, like the gentleman he definitely wasn’t), and he’d been forced to walk right back into school wearing nothing but a pair of distressed black Hot Topic jeans and six black bracelets on each arm.

 

Also, he technically flashed a bunch of people. 

 

Either way, he’d ended up in the principal’s office with a note home, a really stern lecture, and a shirt that looked like a grey potato sack. 

 

He picked at it while Hux worked on their lab report.

 

God. It was so ugly.

 

“Am I going to do the calculations, too?” Hux asked icily.

 

“I’m not gonna stop you,” Kylo said, and smoothed out his sack-chic attire. Of all the people to deal with on the day of the werewolf girl, Hux. Ex-boyfriend and pisshat extraordinaire. 

 

“Why are you so exceptionally frustrating today?” Hux muttered, starting to fill in the chart.

 

“I met a naked werewolf girl, and she stole my shirt,” Kylo said, flipping his hair out of his face. “Or wait. Was that supposed to be umbilical?”

 

“Rhetorical,” Hux corrected. “And for your own sake, I hope you made that up on the spot.”

 

“No,” Kylo said, chewing on a strand of his hair in between words. “She came out of a river, and she was naked-- like, butt-ass naked, like,  _ really  _ naked-- and I was like, ‘what the fuck are you doing,’ and she was like, ‘I’m a werewolf and I just changed back in this river’, and then I was kind of like, you know, in shock, but she just asks me where her shirt is, and I’m like, holy shit, but I didn’t know where her shirt was, so I just said that, but she was like, ‘I need a shirt,’ so I kind of gave her mine, but not because my knees go weak around pretty girls, just ‘cause, you know, it’s a cool shirt, and she was like, ‘thanks,’ or maybe she didn’t say thanks, ‘cause she was just, you know,  _ that cool,  _ and then she walked back into school, and I was just here, like, holy shit, without a shirt, you know, and then I went back into school, and Mitaka fucking snitched on me, and Snoke chewed me out for like, half an hour, and then I was like, ‘a werewolf stole my shirt’, but then he was like, ‘your father would be very disappointed in you, Kylo’, and then I was like, ‘who cares what he thinks, he’s not my dad’, but like, inside, so I wouldn’t get expelled and have to go back to the Academy, and then he just let me go, and like, here I am. You know?”

 

“The only thing I ‘know’ is that you’ve switched tenses twice in the telling of this story,” Hux said, scribbling madly across the chart. Kylo wasn’t sure if he was actually doing the problems in his head or if he just knew the answers.

 

“She had blonde hair,” Kylo continued. “White-blonde, like-- like that thing people dye their hair with.”

 

“Peroxide,” Hux said absentmindedly. The chart was almost finished, somehow, despite him only having started a moment ago. Maybe math was easy for him. Or maybe Kylo just had no idea what the fuck he was doing.

 

“Yeah, exactly,” Kylo said. “Like it was dyed. But I don’t think it was, you know?”

 

“No, I don’t know, and for the love of God stop pestering me while I do  _ our  _ work!” 

 

Three separate people looked up from their lab reports. The teacher squinted at Hux and Kylo.

 

Hux turned to face Kylo and began scribbling with renewed intensity, from what appeared to be a combination of fury and embarrassment. 

 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Kylo said. There wasn’t any point in him being there.

 

“Say hello to Nessie,” Hux muttered.

 

Kylo ignored him and got up, trying to shove his hands into his pockets before realizing that his shirt, instead of being unreasonably long to the point of covering his ass, was now this sacklike monstrosity, which was unreasonably long to the point of almost reaching his knees. 

 

He headed vaguely in the direction of the bathroom for a while, just in case someone was checking. Then he veered off towards the 200 hallway.

 

Looking for the werewolf girl’s class seemed like a fairly futile pastime, but Kylo figured sitting in Biology and watching Hux do their shared lab report wasn’t going to be any more entertaining. He shoved his shirt aside and rifled through his pants pockets (thank god he didn’t give  _ those  _ to the werewolf girl) for some gum.

 

If a teacher had found him strolling through the halls, popping blue-raspberry-scented bubbles (what  _ did  _ blue raspberry smell like?), he probably would have faced detention. Maybe a suspension, after the three other detentions and the shirt incident from that day.

 

Luckily, nobody appeared anywhere throughout the 200 hall, so Kylo managed to glance into half the doors without being noticed. Once someone made a face at him, and he responded by flipping them off.

 

He did find the werewolf girl, eventually.

 

She was in Dr. J’s Shakespeare class, which struck Kylo as the kind of class only the weird smart kids would hang out in-- kids like Hux, who could dissect an entire cow and knew what the word ‘reticule’ meant. Something for people who actually understood the complicated and intense metaphors in Ophelia’s skirt, or whatever.

 

Still, the werewolf girl looked pretty bored.

 

Kylo sort of hung out in the hall as long as he could, occasionally twirling in place (and twirling random strands of his hair) as he tried to decide what to do. He could try to get her attention, yeah, but what would that do? Did she even care about him, or had she already forgotten about him since he’d given her his shirt?

 

He hoped not. She looked pretty cute.

 

Kylo chewed on his gum (which was rapidly losing its flavor) and considered. Not cute, really. Handsome. Kickass, in a pretty sort of way. 

 

Dr. J gave him a funny look from inside the classroom, and he spun away like a top before he could get in trouble.

 

It took about three seconds for the werewolf girl to appear behind him. Wearing his Hot Topic bandom shirt, no less.

 

She tapped him on the shoulder. 

 

“What the  _ fuck,”  _ she said (and you really had to admire that Shakespeare-embellished vocabulary), “are you doing here.”

 

“Looking for you,” Kylo said, in a voice much smaller than he had originally intended.

 

The werewolf girl frowned and stood back on her heels, apparently figuring out what to do with him.

 

Kylo hoped it wasn’t eating him.

 

Actually, he kind of hoped it  _ was  _ eating him.

 

He decided to hold off on judgements in that area until he figured out what was meant by eating a person for werewolves.

 

The werewolf girl held out her hand.

 

Kylo looked at it. It was sort of round and pudgy, and it had a row of callouses where the girl looked like she’d handled some kind of spear. Kylo wanted to politely ask her if she’d spear him, but decided against it. Too much sexual innuendo; he just wanted death.

 

“The gum,” she said.

 

“The what,” he said. He was still kind of thinking about her stabbing him with her spear, killing him instantly.

 

“The  _ gum,”  _ she said. “In your mouth? Do you have more?”

 

Kylo rifled through his pockets again-- bearing the extremely judgey gaze of the werewolf girl as he flopped the potato sack shirt out of the way-- and handed her a stick. Slice? Piece? He had no idea what you called parts of gum.

 

The werewolf girl seemed satisfied, anyway, and the little flash of her sharp teeth as the popped the gum into her mouth was more than enough payment to Kylo.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said. “Bring the gum.”

 

Kylo nodded, and decided he’d buy two more packs immediately.

 


End file.
